Made in Italy: "istruzioni per un uso corretto"
by invader1
Summary: Un testo d commento e osservazione sul modo insulso in cui il 90% degli italiani scrive fanfictions. Con riferimenti a ff conosciute. Critiche ben accettate.


Made in Italy: istruzioni per l'uso.  
  
Un commento polemico di Invader.  
  
Disclaimer: " Invader non possiede nessuno dei personaggi e dei nomi correlati a Digimon, anche perché sennò la storia sarebbe finita con l'omicidio di Davis, di Yamato. oops, cominciamo!"  
  
Intro. Ovvero: " se poi non vi piace levatevi di torno ^__^"  
  
Cari lettori, italiani (presumo), questa Fanfiction nasce ad uno scopo ben preciso, che a molti di voi non piacerà, perché è probabile che contenga frasi provocatorie o roba del genere. In ogni caso non è proprio una fanfiction, diciamo che è un testo a scopo di commento umoristico, che analizza il modo in cui il 90% degli autori italiani scrive le proprie Fanfictions. Ci sarà da sbellicarsi, perché io conosco bene lo stile italiano, ma fortunatamente, preferisco scrivere le mie fanfiction in inglese, e scriverle irrimediabilmente in stile puramente inglese/americano/australiano/canadese di Fanfiction.net (sito poco usato dagli scansa fatiche italiani), poiché scrivendo in un'altra lingua si usa per forza un diverso stile. Quindi, chiaramente, questo testo metterà in ridicolo nomi tipici, errori e quant'altro, con riferimenti chiari a fanfiction italiane piuttosto conosciute. A voi la scelta, leggere o non leggere?  
  
La presentazione dei personaggi. Ovvero: " il preludio dell'apocalisse"  
  
Qui, ogni autore italiano inizia una fanfiction. Da qui comincia tutto. Fin qui niente di sbagliato, ma.. Vediamo un po' come vengono solitamente presentati i personaggi.. ( N/D Invader: eccoci con gli strafalcioni):  
  
Esempio: Taichi Kamiya detto Tai Sora Takenouchi detta Sora Hikari Kamiya detta Kari Takeru Takaishi detto TK Yamato Ishida detto Matt Daisuke Motomiya detto Davis Iori ( non ricordo il cognome!) detto Cody Miyako Inoue detta Yolei Koushiro Izumi detto Izzy Mimi Tachikawa detta Mimi Ma si! Mettiamoci pure: Invader il giustiziere detto Inv!  
  
Che cavolo ci mettono a fare "detto.. detto. detto. detto.. Detto." è ridicolo! Non solo perché lo è in se per sé, ma anche perché o si usano i nomi Giapponesi ( più belli senz'altro), o si usano quelli adattati per l'occidente! Non ha senso dire che Taichi è detto Tai, perché non è così! Al limite potrei capire "Tai-kun"! Se un autore straniero leggesse la traduzione di una Fic del genere, altro che ridere, dovrebbero mettergli la camicia di forza! Non ricordo chi ha lanciato l'incomprensibile ( e sono stato anche troppo leggero) moda di dire "detto.. detto. detto.", fatto sta che da allora, l'80% delle fanfiction italiane contiene questo tipo di presentazione. Ora, c'è modo e modo di cominciare a scrivere le storielle d'amore di 1200 parole ( davvero molto corte, poi infondo dipende dai contenuti) ma questo è sicuramente il peggiore, eppure il migliore per far ridere quelli che di fanfiction ne sanno qualcosa. Poi, regolarmente, le differenze di età sono tutte sbagliate, per non parlare delle classi frequentate dai personaggi. inoltre, tutte le fanfictions si svolgono in Giappone, e non si tiene conto del sistema scolastico che vige nel paese del Sol Levante. Finita la presentazione, altri orrori terrorizzano i lettori più abituè!  
  
1. I nomi: dall'ignoto con amore.  
  
Moltissimi autori, hanno addirittura l'idea di inserire nella storia alcuni personaggi creati da loro, che, guarda caso, sono quasi sempre: 1. Una sorella ignota di Tai e Kari 2. Una cugina sbucata dal nulla di Yamato e Takeru 3. Un'amica di Sora 4. Una perfetta sconosciuta 5. Un'antagonista incantatrice di maschietti 6. E chi più ne ha, più ne metta  
  
Ecco, anche qui, infondo, niente di eccessivamente sbagliato, ma veniamo ai nomi, ecco una top 5 dei nomi più gettonati.  
  
1. Ylenia ( la y fa cool) 2. Marika ( ibrido di nome più o meno Giapponese stereotipato e con la K fighetta) 3. Jessica ( un classico rispolverato) 4. Maruko ( variante " più colta " di Marika) 5. Tera ( molto usato dagli americani)  
  
Ecco, ma dove li avete presi tutti questi nomi? Mi sembrano davvero "forzati" e alquanto improbabili. No, chiariamoci, bei nomi per delle persone reali, ma un po' insoliti in un contesto di fanfiction. È come se un giapponese chiamasse suo figlio "Gianfranco". Ma non so, mi stupite ogni giorno di più con queste stranezze così inaspettate e rivelatorie.  
  
1. Nomi in Giapponese? Emergenza spelling!  
  
Eccoci ad una delle cose più vergognose ed evitabili. Gli errori nei nomi dei digiprescelti. Ora, senza aggiungere altro, ( gli esempi parleranno da soli) vediamo gli strafalcioni più comuni per ciascuno dei nomi.  
  
Taichi Kamiya ( o Yagami) : " Tay, Taici, Kamaya, Kamiia." Yamato Ishida : " Met, Mat, Iamato, Iscida" Takeru Takaishi : " takashi," ( a lui è andata di lusso) Hikari Yagami ( o Kamiya) : " Kary, Hikary, Kamaya" Koushiro Izumi: " Izzi, kushiro." E poi ancora abbiamo Yoley, iolì, eccetera eccetera eccetera.  
  
Gli esempi parlano da soli. Alcuni di voi sono completamente sgrammaticati. Purtroppo, per scrivere le fanfictions, occorre prestare attenzione a queste cose, se non si vuole passare per inesperti ( come peraltro molti di voi non meritano di sembrare), e poi, cosa ci vuole per scrivere bene T-A-K- E-R-U, Y-A-M-A-T-O, ECC.. ( lo so che tutti noi odiamo Yamato, però facciamo un piccolo sforzo, eh?) Italiano vuol dire non amante delle lingue straniere, gli stranieri hanno ragione.  
  
1. La gita " a Hokkaido" . come se fosse una città..  
  
Questa dovete spiegarmela davvero. In una sacco di fics i ragazzi vanno in gita " a Hokkaido", come dite voi. Chi vi ha detto che Hokkaido è una città? Quanto avete a geografia? L'Hokkaido è l'isola/ regione più settentrionale del Giappone, quella in cui si trovano le città di Sapporo e Kushiro, e dove si innalza il monte Asabi. Chi vi ha ipnotizzato? Chi vi ha messo in testa una simile eresia? Io proprio non capirò mai. Ma il bello è che nell'Hokkaido ci arrivano sempre in 2 orette di pullman. E logicamente durante il viaggio, ci sono sempre gli schieramenti a coppiette, e puntualmente ( e per fortuna) Davis rimane sempre solo a ringhiare contro Takeru ( tiè, gli sta bene!) e Hikari lo tratta a pesci in faccia. Ora , siccome Hikari non è Miyu di " DaDaDa", è Hikari proprio perché è sempre gentile e premurosa ( sì, sembra molto innocente, leggete qualche manga hentai con Hikari e vi ricredete ^O^). Ma infondo l'infelicità di Davis è la nostra immensa felicità, dico bene?  
  
1. Trama... c'è una trama?  
  
No, non c'è una trama, ma quando mai c'è stata ^^ . beh, in effetti per scrivere una storiellina d'amore di 2000 parole la trama davvero non serve. Basta usare tanti luoghi comuni e copiare qua e là da fanfiction fatte meglio. Se poi si può mettere una poesia di 2 righe priva di significato è anche meglio. Comunque ecco il copione fisso: Kari e TK vanno in gita, pomiciano ben bene, Davis è geloso e triste ma incontra la cugina di TK e si mettono insieme. Nel frattempo Sora sta con Matt, ma vede Tai e triste e si mette con lui. Matt, che stava facendo le corna a Sora con Mimi, ne è felicissimo, ma dovrà vedersela con Izzy. E vissero tutti felici e contenti, e magari con qualche figlio dal nome improbabile. Comunque tengo a sottolineare che ci sono fanfictions di autori italiani, con trame molto ben studiate ed articolate. magari se invece di fermarsi alle love stories, si sviluppasse un po' la trama, magari con dei risvolti psicologici o introspettivi, o, perché no "angst" , verrebbero fuori lavori pregevoli e apprezzabilissimi.  
  
1. I dialoghi.  
  
I dialoghi sono ridotti al minimo, e completamente stereotipati. Ma la prima battuta di ogni fanfiction italiana è questa:  
  
Kary ( Kari è passato di moda): FRATELLOOOOOONE SVEGLIATI è TARDI!! Tay ( Tai non piace più): mmh..Sora.. ehm.. AHHHHHAHHAHHHHHHH!!! Kary: fORZA è TARDISSIMO DOBBIAMO PASSARE A PRENDERE SORATKMATTDAVISETUTTIGLIALTRI. ( punteggiatura inesistente)  
  
Ecco, questo è il dialogo-tipo.  
  
1. Conclusioni.  
  
Vabbè ragazzi, questo è quanto. Il panorama degli autori italiani è davvero un po' strano, ma si possono correggere i propri errori, e spero di avervi aiutato a farlo. Magari sono stato un po' brusco, ma infondo vi sarà servito. È vero, ho citato chiaramente molto fanfictions conosciute, e posso capire che gli autori si siano sentiti chiamati in causa e siano arrabbiati. Beh, avete poco da ringhiare, gli errori li fate eh, come del resto li facciamo tutti ( e fondamentale: li ho fatti anch'io eh) mica ho inventato tutto! Esistono poi autori bravissimi, che mi auguro di poter raggiungere in quanto a fantasia e talento, uno di questi è il mio collega Gohan88, autore de " la fusione delle anime", il quale sta collaborando con me nel seguito della mia fanfiction in italiano " un anno di luce e speranza", dal titolo. eh eh, non ve lo dico. Comunque, gradirei ricevere commenti, critiche, assensi. Sarebbe molto importante per me rispondere ad eventuali osservazioni, insulti o anche complimenti, magari. Scrivetemi ad invader_from_hell@yahoo.it Adesso vi saluto e spero di potervi leggere presto, più in forma però!  
  
Invader 


End file.
